


The Cul de guilt

by SonicGavel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	The Cul de guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



As Idris turned off for the time being, a very tired Ward started walking and he saw this corridor, where he walked into and followed until he saw Skye, just before she got shot. 

"SKYE!" He screamed until he sat with her.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting." Eleven said as he listened in. "Do you have an agent called Skye?"

"Yeah, Ward's training her. Why?" Fitz explained.

"Ward thinks she got shot in the TARDIS." Eleven explained back.

"Ah, that explains it." Fitz said.

"Skye, please. Don't die on me." Ward said whimpering and pleading.

"Ward, I always loved you, and it's not your...fault." Skye said before blacking out. Ward went to touch her cheek and feel her pulse on her neck, but she was already gone. He screamed primally and started beating himself up. Then he kept going around in circles and witnessing it over and over until he finally knocked himself out. When he came to, it was over. Skye was gone. But one more thing did happen. He saw her mummified corpse until he woke up from the hallucination. 

"That must've been trippy for him." Coulson said.

"I'll say, I wonder if that was the case for Amy and Rory as well." Eleven asked himself out loud. "I guess I'll never know."

"Why's that?" Fitz asked. 

"They were taken from me when a Weeping Angel zapped them to 1930's Manhattan. They weren't just companions, though. They were my family. I sort of married their daughter." Eleven explained.

"Relative." Coulson quipped.

"I guess you could say that." Eleven said.


End file.
